Some computing systems offer centralized, virtual computing options known as hosted compute services in a service provider environment that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications. For example, some computing systems may act as a service that provides virtual computing, virtual storage, virtual networking and other virtual services as purchased for variable use periods or on a pay-per-use basis (e.g., pay for a certain amount of API (application program interface) transactions or bandwidth) from large pools of re-purposable, multi-tenant computing resources or services.
Such service provider environments may also enable communication by sending and receiving programmatic messages via managed messaging services for network applications. For example, message queueing services have been developed to provide scalable hosted message queues to facilitate exchange of messages over a network (e.g., the internet or wide area networks). Data may be moved between distributed components of a computing system that perform different tasks without losing messages or specifying each component to be always available. Applications can quickly and reliably queue messages that one component generates to be consumed by another component in the system. Accordingly, components of a computing system may be decoupled so that they can run independently.